Three Heroes
by Fictionus Maximum
Summary: Eggman is bored, and can't think of a plan to destroy Sonic, so he tries to contact Albert Wily to work on another scheme! Once he gets a Chaos Emerald, he accidentally contacts the likes of who other but Neo Cortex! Three geniuses, three heroes, one big adventure!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is my first fanfic so once you've read chapter one please tell me what you think, and say how I can improve. Like I said, this is my first fanfic so it will probably be crap. Haha, okay, please enjoy part one. :P

**Chapter One**

"Hmmph" The doctor sighed. He tapped his fingers on his desk, trying to think of a new way to try and destroy his long-term enemy. "What if I kidnap someone for random then make him come aboard my ship in space then attack him with a giant robot?"

"But Boss, you've already done that." said the Red robot.

"Hmmh' said the Doctor. "Okay, well, I've been researching this God entity..what if I unleash it on the world?"

"Boss...ya don' that...twice!" The Yellow robot replied.

The Doctor paused. "Wait," he looked at his robotic friends "how do you two know about that? I did those plans before you were even created!"

"Boss, when you made us, you made us record all your plans previous so you wouldn't make the same mistake twice." The red robot, called Orbot explained.

The Doctor paused again. "I almost won when I unleashed those Gods...maybe I should try again?!"

"Well..the first tam ya'll did that you destroyed tha citee, and tha second tam ya did tha'...well, y'all split the world open!" Said the yellow robot, called Cubot. The Doctor got up off his chair.

"Well then, smart guy, can YOU think of an idea? And why is your voice chip back to "Cowboy"?!"

"Hmm... ah dunno, me voice chip's gone al' cattywumpas again". Cubot said in a pirate voice . The Doctor growled. He ran to the yellow robot, cocked his leg back and went to strike, Cubot made a mad dash to the right, causing the Doctor to stretch his leg out to the air, falling and landing onto his back. "I've got to stop trying that." Eggman grumbled.

"So Boss, what idea have you thought this time to use against Sonic?" Orbot asked. Eggman got up and rubbed his back.  
"I don't know... when I was taking my fall, I remembered when I teamed up with fellow evil scientist Albert Wily. Maybe I should team up with him **again!**"

Orbot and Cubot looked at each other. "Well Boss, you remember when we said that when you try something twice-?" Orbot started.

"Yes, and?" The Doctor cut him off quickly.

"That when you try something the second time, it's going good then **BAM!** Sonic happens and-" Cubot began to explain.

"Well, you know what they say,"

"The more the merrier" Orbot and Cubot said simultaneously.

"What? N-no. I was going to say practice makes perfect."

"So, you gonna hit 'im up on yer' compooter?" Cubot said, in an old man voice.

"Well I'll have to, but I need a Chaos Emerald to power my computer, because he's in another dimension, and of course, after the last time Sonic used them, they flew off again. I'll-_we'll_ have to look for them.'

The robots groaned. "How will you know where to look for them?" Orbot asked. Doctor Eggman turned his computer on, and tapped away for about a minute. "Knowing that spiky blue speed freak, he's probably getting his greasy mitts on them already, so I'm using the tracking device I placed on Tails' Tornado long ago, so we can follow them." The Doctor put his goggles over his glasses, and jumped into his Egg-Mobile. "C'mon, boys!" The two robots looked at each other. They eventually jumped in with them. "Let's go!" The Doctor cheered as they left the base.

Okay, that's part one, guys. If I've made any continuity errors, grammar errors, punctuation errors, whatever, please say. Also, please say your opinions if you want me to continue this story. :3


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, this is my first fanfic so once you've read chapter one please tell me what you think, and say how I can improve. Like I said, this is my first fanfic so it will probably be crap. Haha, okay, please enjoy part one. :P

**Chapter One**

"Hmmph" The doctor sighed. He tapped his fingers on his desk, trying to think of a new way to try and destroy his long-term enemy. "What if I kidnap someone for random then make him come aboard my ship in space then attack him with a giant robot?"

"But Boss, you've already done that." said the Red robot.

"Hmmh' said the Doctor. "Okay, well, I've been researching this God entity..what if I unleash it on the world?"

"Boss...ya don' that...twice!" The Yellow robot replied.

The Doctor paused. "Wait," he looked at his robotic friends "how do you two know about that? I did those plans before you were even created!"

"Boss, when you made us, you made us record all your plans previous so you wouldn't make the same mistake twice." The red robot, called Orbot explained.

The Doctor paused again. "I almost won when I unleashed those Gods...maybe I should try again?!"

"Well..the first tam ya'll did that you destroyed tha citee, and tha second tam ya did tha'...well, y'all split the world open!" Said the yellow robot, called Cubot. The Doctor got up off his chair.

"Well then, smart guy, can YOU think of an idea? And why is your voice chip back to "Cowboy"?!"

"Hmm... ah dunno, me voice chip's gone al' cattywumpas again". Cubot said in a pirate voice . The Doctor growled. He ran to the yellow robot, cocked his leg back and went to strike, Cubot made a mad dash to the right, causing the Doctor to stretch his leg out to the air, falling and landing onto his back. "I've got to stop trying that." Eggman grumbled.

"So Boss, what idea have you thought this time to use against Sonic?" Orbot asked. Eggman got up and rubbed his back.  
"I don't know... when I was taking my fall, I remembered when I teamed up with fellow evil scientist Albert Wily. Maybe I should team up with him **again!**"

Orbot and Cubot looked at each other. "Well Boss, you remember when we said that when you try something twice-?" Orbot started.

"Yes, and?" The Doctor cut him off quickly.

"That when you try something the second time, it's going good then **BAM!** Sonic happens and-" Cubot began to explain.

"Well, you know what they say,"

"The more the merrier" Orbot and Cubot said simultaneously.

"What? N-no. I was going to say practice makes perfect."

"So, you gonna hit 'im up on yer' compooter?" Cubot said, in an old man voice.

"Well I'll have to, but I need a Chaos Emerald to power my computer, because he's in another dimension, and of course, after the last time Sonic used them, they flew off again. I'll-_we'll_ have to look for them.'

The robots groaned. "How will you know where to look for them?" Orbot asked. Doctor Eggman turned his computer on, and tapped away for about a minute. "Knowing that spiky blue speed freak, he's probably getting his greasy mitts on them already, so I'm using the tracking device I placed on Tails' Tornado long ago, so we can follow them." The Doctor put his goggles over his glasses, and jumped into his Egg-Mobile. "C'mon, boys!" The two robots looked at each other. They eventually jumped in with them. "Let's go!" The Doctor cheered as they left the base.

Okay, that's part one, guys. If I've made any continuity errors, grammar errors, punctuation errors, whatever, please say. Also, please say your opinions if you want me to continue this story. :3


End file.
